World Tree Guardian
'World Tree Guardian' "The wise and powerful World Tree finds a kindred spirit in you. In your pledge to defend that ancient spirit from harm, the wider world falls under your protection." Prerequisite: '''21st level, any primal class You have seen the World Tree, the most ancient primal spirit of the forest. Legends say that the roots of the World Tree are the roots of the world itself and that any harm done to this ancient entity shakes the earth and cracks the sky. You chose to defend the World Tree, and in doing so, you were able to speak to it and gain its favor. You can now call on its power, granting you the strength and resilience of nature itself. The World Tree is intertwined with the world so that any harm to one hurts the other - an outcome you are sworn to prevent. World Tree Guardian Features '''Bark of the World Tree (21st level): '''Whenever an enemy hits you, you can use an immediate reaction to gain resistance to all damage equal to 5 + your Con modifier. This resistance lasts until the start of your next turn. '''Boon of the World Tree (24th level): '''Once per day, you can die in place of an ally. The moment an ally dies, you can choose to die instead, and that ally gains hit points equal to his or her bloodied value. At the end of your next turn, you return to life with hit points equal to your healing surge value. Until the end of the encounter, you gain regeneration 10 while you are bloodied. '''World Tree's Growth (30th level): '''You have regeneration equal to the number of healing surges you have remaining.' Immortality The World Tree has existed since the beginning of time. If you have your way, it will live longer still. '''The Tree’s Counterpart: You become the World Tree's counterpart among the races of the world -- a primal symbol of life and a worldly representative among the great spirits of nature. Accepted into the company of the most powerful and ancient primal spirits, you abandon your mortal form to become a being of pure primal essence. You are no longer as active as you once were in shaping the fate of the world; the actions that led to your immortality have kept the world safe for some time. Instead, you sleep soundly in verdant groves or walk the wider world invisible to the eyes of mortals. However, when the greatest dangers threaten the world, you heed the summons to convene with other great spirits to rally against those perils. 'WORLD TREE GUARDIAN POWER Boughs of the World Tree' World Tree Guardian Utility Gnarled branches burst from the battlefield, granting benefits your allies and hindering your foes with twisting vines. Daily. Conjuration, Primal Standard Action Close '''burst 20 '''Effect: '''You conjure boughs of the World Tree in five unoccupied squares in the burst that aren't adjacent to one another. The boughs last until the end of your next turn. '''The boughs are solid obstacles, and each square adjacent to them is difficult terrain for your enemies.The boughs can be attacked. Each has resist 20 to all damage, and a bough is destroyed if it takes any damage.''' '''When you use this power, choose one of' 'the following benefits: '• 'Your allies gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls while adjacent to a bough. '• '''Your allies gain a +1 bonus to all defenses while adjacent to a bough. '• ' Any ally who begins his or her turn adjacent to a bough gains temporary hit points equal to your strength or wisdom modifier. '''Sustain Minor: '''The boughs persist ''' Category:Epic destinies